Kurapika's Poems
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Kurapika has not step out of his room for almost all day . Killua thought he just want to be alone but until Kurapika was inside his room for almost all day and makes them worried ... What is he doing ? When his friends was in his room , it was a big mess . Reviews ? ONE-SHOT , Thank to anyone who reviews ! Little Poetry . It's sadding if all readers remember Kurapika's past .


don't like blabbering , so let's start !

**SPOILER : They read the cards and paper aloud .**

WARNING : I have many reference , Poet , Words of gratitude , Major Grammar mistakes and many more !

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

" Hey what's Kurapika doing in his room , upstair ? " Gon ask to Killua who was screaming happily that his mother won't come visiting .

" Leave him alone for now ! " Killua answer so that his best friend doesn't worried to much .

While at Kurapika's room . Kurapika is writing and writing and writing until he's fall asleep . It's already dark and Gon gotten worried that Kurapika doesn't goes down for dinner ,that Mito make .

" What's Kurapika doing ? " Gon ask again while looking upstairs for any sign of Kurapika coming down .

" I'll go and look ! " Mito said while going upstair . " Hey ! " after she's in Kurapika's room . " Come here ! " Mito ordered the three to come into Kurapika's room .

There Kurapika lying on his bed , many papers around him and card too . Gon take one and it was soaked with tears , then he read it .

* * *

M is for moments together .  
O is for your optimism .  
T is for your tenderness .  
H is for the happiness you bring .  
E is for your everlasting love .  
R is for the respect I have for you .  
Love mom .

* * *

" Killua , there's so maaaany ! " Gon said looking at the pile of cards and paper around Kurapika and almost all of them is soaked with tears .

Leorio take one card and read it .

* * *

Mom ,

I don't tell you this often enough , but I really love you .

You're such an important person in my live and I appreciate all that you do for me .

Thanks for all the sacrifices you made .

Please know that they don't go unnoticed .

* * *

" Poor Kurapika " Leorio said after he read the card .

" How about this ? " Killua said while getting one paper and read it .

* * *

Mom, you've seen me laugh  
You also have see me cry  
And you were always there with me, I may not always say this  
But thank you for everything and I love you  
Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

Killua was about to burn the paper and all the one they already read with his electric hands but Mito insisted to hold the cards and paper they already read .

Then Killua start reading again .

* * *

I so love you I miss you ...  
You're so beautiful and perfect in my eyes ..  
Sacrifice so sincere for me difficult to reply ..  
I always pray my prayer for you ..

Your love is so great …  
You hug me so warm that I was always awake in my sleep ..  
Mom mom mom I miss you I miss you when you rocked me ..  
With love ..  
Yes GOD take care of my mother by your side and let her feel your heaven ..  
Mom mom mom are you listening to the screams ..  
My screams , screams in tears and miss you ..  
Mother you've give me strength ..  
So that your child can continue to smile a case ..  
Sincere smile.

* * *

After reading it , Killua give the paper to Mito while Mito was starting to feel how sad Kurapika is . .Gon's turn to read .

* * *

I do not know what to do without her ..  
She always understands me ..  
She never tired to advise me ..  
She is always accompanied me ..  
She is My Mother. ..

People who always take care of me ..  
I feel empty without her life in this world ..  
Without her I am nothing ..  
I'm just a weak man ..  
Who need the power ..  
Strength of maternal love ..  
More than any force ..  
You are precious to me ..  
Although you always yell at me ..  
I know ..  
It was a form of attention from you That suggests you care about me ..

God ..  
I want her happy ..  
On the otherworld ..

* * *

Then Kuroro suddenly in the window and ready to stab the sleeping Kurapika but stopped after seeing the pile of cards and papers . He sat down then gonna read one but Gon then stand up and shout " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" . " Gon ! " Mito remind Gon about the sleeping Kurapika . " Just reading ! " Kuroro answer with his usual tone and face . Killua tap Gon's shoulder and shook his head while Leorio turn to Kurapika's side and stay there . Kuroro begin reading .

* * *

Because I feel that in the heavens above  
The angels, whispering one to another,  
Can find among their burning tears of love,  
None so devotional as that of "Mother"  
Therefore, by tthat dear name I have long called  
You who are more that mother unto me .  
~Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Kuroro finish reading one and then he take another paper while Gon and Killua just eyeing the Phantom Troupe boss .

* * *

A Mother's Joy

She wakes up in the middle of the night  
To check if you're alright  
She holds you in her arms  
Until you sleep tight  
The happiness you bring  
It makes her heart sing  
She'll neve leave your side  
She'll always be your guide  
Never take her for granted  
For a mother's joy at heart  
Is the love of a child

* * *

Kuroro begin to shed some tears and then wipe them . Kuroro has leave them inside the room and then come again with all of the Phantom Troupe members . Kuroro order them each to read one . At first they don't want it but then Kuroro keep ordering them until they agree . Shizuku reads first .

* * *

MOM

Mom is such  
A special word  
The loveliest  
I've ever heard

A toast to you  
Above all the rest  
Mom, you're special  
You are simply  
The best

* * *

Shizuku stare at the the card in her hands , she grip it even harder but before it's completely ruined Mito take it to her hands with the other readed ones . Phinks next , he take card and read it .

* * *

Our mother is the sweetest and most delicate of all  
She knows more of paradise  
Than angels can recall  
She's not only beautiful  
But passionately young,  
Playful as a kid , yet wise  
As one who has lived long

Her love is like the rush of life  
A bubbling , laughing spring  
That runs through all like liquid light  
And makes the mountains sing .

* * *

Phinks just look at it blankly and gives the card to Mito , seeing this , Killua and Gon was shocked to see the Troupe being obidient .Machi next , she take a paper and read it

* * *

M... Is for the million things she gave me ,  
O... means only that she's growing old,  
T... Is for the tears she shed to save me,  
H...Is for her heart of purest gold;  
E...Is for her eyes, with love-light shining,  
R...means right , and right she'll always be .

Put them together , they spell "MOTHER"  
A word that means the world to me...

* * *

Machi do what Phinks do and then getting out of the room . Next is Kortopi ,

* * *

A mother is a blessing .  
She's thoughtfulness and love  
The finest an most precious gift  
Sent from our God above  
You know she'll always be there  
Even though skies be blue or grey  
She'll always be there  
She'll always lend a helping hand  
She'll never turn away  
Each selfless thing about her ,  
is special to recall  
A Mother is a blessing  
The most precious one of all

* * *

After Kortopi finish reading he copied the paper in his hand . The others sweat dropped at this scene . The Nobunaga's time ! It's unbelievable for Gon and friends to see the Nobunaga who wants revenge to Kurapika actually wanting to read one of Kurapika's writing . Nobunaga take's a paper and read it .

* * *

A Tribute to Mom

You never gave up on me...

Even though at times you could have...

You always loved me ...

No matter what happened...

I learned so much from you...

Even though I never showed it ...

You gave the courage to face my fears...

Even when I tried to ran away ...

I made many mistakes ...

Even though you told me what was going to happen ...

I never had the words to express our true feeling.

But on this day, the only word I can say is...

Thank you.

* * *

"So what ? " Nobunaga ask expresionless . " You ! " Gon angrily wants to punch the man but Killua stopped him again . Flanklin takes a card .

* * *

A mother love is always there  
The first I feel and know  
It is love that lasts

As I learn and as I grow  
So even when I'm older  
A mother's love endures

As I make new friends and memories  
Her love stay strong and true  
For a mother's love is special  
Full of wisdom and of caring  
And as she has always known  
It is the kind of love worth sharing

* * *

Franklin gave the card to Mito and then the one left to read is Bonolenov . He take a card and read it .

* * *

My mom is a never ending song  
my heart of comfort, happiness and being.  
I may sometimes forget the words but I always remember the tune .  
~Graycie Harmon

* * *

After all of them read one , Gon half shouting said " Now satisfied ?! Go away before Kurapika woke up ! " . " " We'll be going . Come on ! " Kuroro command his feets and after they where not there anymore , Senritsu came into the room an said "I thought there was many people here . What's all of you doing" .

" Senritsu-san ! We're reading some cards and paper ." Gon answered cheerfully .

" May I ? " Senritsu ask , asking permission and was answered with a nod from Gon . She takes one and read .

* * *

A Mother Holds my Hands  
For a Little While...

...But Holds my Hearts

FOREVER

* * *

Senritsu gave the card to Mito and then leave them by themself , without them knowing , Senritsu was actually holding her tears while she walk away from the house to the Hotel where her boss is .

They continue...

Leorio take a card which is really soaked by tears from Kurapika .

* * *

Rigid body ..  
Your eyes are stiff ..  
Silent mouth ..  
Breath stopped already ..

I know ..  
Mother has gone to the otherworld ..  
I was not there when that happen ..  
Also I heard a whisper ..  
Oh Mom ..  
Shortly mother had been buried in the land of red ..  
With the other ..  
Mother must know by now that the grief already spread to all of my body ..  
I can just let go of Mother to sleep in peace .

* * *

" Actually how many year has it been since his clan was massacred ? " Mito ask the three boy .

" He said it's almost 7 years already . " Gon answered Mito's question and Mito just look to Kurapika with a sad face .

Then after they read all of them and then clean the room , they noticed there was a letter and it's in Kurapika's hand and was hugged tightly . Mito slip her hand and take the letter carefully so that the young Kuruta doesn't woke up all of a sudden . Then she read .

* * *

You are my SUN  
You are my SKY  
You are my STARS  
You are my MOON

You are my LIGHT  
You are my DARKNESS  
You are my BEST FRIEND  
You are my WORST ENEMY

_You are my WORLD …  
_

_When you died  
I feel my world broke to pieces  
It's been 7 years since then  
But to me it feels like it has been more than that  
I can't take it  
I want to meet you again  
I have many things to tell you  
Please even if it's for just one day  
I have friends who loved me now  
I have someone to trust again  
Mom , I hope I can tell you all of that ._

* * *

" He endure with this for 7 years . Maybe we should leave the cards on his table and put this letter back to it's place ." Mito said and put the letter back carefully .

When they were at the door , they see faintly a woman with the same feature as Kurapika but with different hair style , sit beside Kurapika and caressing the boy's hair then kiss him on the forehead then she said faintly _**'I love you , Kurapika' **_ , after that she smiles to them and faintly said '_**Thank You **_' to them and then disappear into thin air and at the same moment Kurapika woke up then looking everywhere just to see his room clean again then he turn his head to the door to see the four people there .

" KURAPIKA ! " Gon shout and then jump and hug Kurapika .

" Gon , what's wrong ? " Kurapika asked and confused to his black haired friend reaction .

" We don't know actually really the bottom of what you endure all this time ! " Gon said and crying while still hugging Kurapika .

" Your mother said 'I love you , Kurapika' and then said 'Thank You' to us ! " Killua said while walking to the black haired boy and pull him .

" I see …" there was a tone of sadness in Kurapika's word and then he said " Please leave me alone ! " Kurapika said to the four .

" Wait ! I'll get your food ! " Mito said and then running to the dining room and take a plate with omelet . " Here ! " Mito gave the omelet to Kurapika while closing to him .

" No th-" before Kurapika can even finish his words , Mito cut in and said " You should eat ! If not , it will only sadden your mother ! " Mito stated and make the boy shock at what the woman said and take the plate .

They got out of the room and leave Kurapika alone . " She's just like his nephew . Stubborn and always likes to comfort other people even though that doesn't count as one ! " Kurapika murmured to himself while eating his omelet until the plate has no trace of the food . Kurapika then start taking a photo frame from inside of his bag and take a photo of him and his friends . Kurapika put the photo inside the photo frame and then he take a photo of his mother and the young Kurapika , put the photo inside another photo frame . " This is the only thing which is safe from home ." Kurapika smile a bit and look at the photo then asleep again . Kurapika suddenly woke up again just because he suddenly just now he feel his mother hug him .

* * *

So ? Many grammar mistakes ! English is not my native language . Many thanks to anyone who read this fic and for airix-senpai for waiting this fic ! Please Review ! I got my energy drained here !


End file.
